A Conversation With The Exes
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony, the exes and a conversation that leads to more than Tony could ever imagine. SLASH/MATURE Don't like don't read.


Title: A Conversation with the Exes.

Slash/Mature you have been warned. Just a one shot that has been on my mind

Thanks for being patient with me everyone. Finally have some time to write and working on this and Deeper Connection. Hope you all enjoy :)

################

The bar was packed, as usual for a Friday night, but this was extreme. Making his way through the sea of people, he finally reached the bar.

"What's going on Derek?" Tony asked the bartender.

"Legal convention is in town, just down the street."

Tony shivered slightly. _Lawyers._ His time with Gibbs had made him as sensitive to lawyers as his boss was.

The bartender chuckled. "Bad experience with a lawyer?"

"Several." Tony snickered.

"Beer?"

"Actually, need something a little stronger tonight."

"Bourbon." Derek smirked.

"Yeah." As Derek got his drink, Tony scanned the crowd of people, a one night stand is exactly what he could use right now. His gaze suddenly stopped on two women in a booth on the right side of the bar. "Can't be." He mumbled as he stared at the two women. Why the hell would they be here, together? Hearing the glass touch the bar, he turned around, pulled a bill from his pocket and tossed it on the bar.

"You know those two?" Derek asked having seen Tony staring at the two women.

"Sorta." Pulling another bill from his pocket, he handed it to Derek. "I'll buy them both a drink."

Derek's eyebrow went up. "Ambitious tonight."

"No." Tony laughed. "That would just be-" He shiver again. "Hinky."

"Okay." Derek looked confused. Wouldn't be the first time Tony had tried and succeeded in picking up two women.

"Long story." _Way too long to explain._

"I'll have Ashley take over the drinks." Derek paused. "Should I have her tell them who it's from?"

"No."

Derek nodded and made the drinks.

Once Tony saw Ashley start over towards the booth, he disappeared into the sea of people.

"Here you go ladies." Ashley smiled placing the fresh drinks in front of the two women.

"We didn't-"

"From an admirer." Ashley grinned.

The one woman raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell us who?"

"Me." Tony appeared beside Ashley.

The same woman rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony put his hands up, knowing what she was thinking. "Not even remotely thinking that. Just wanted to say hello."

"Let me guess here trolling for a one night stand." It wasn't a question, she knew his reputation, even if she didn't believe it.

"That's always an option."

She shrugged. "Might as well sit, I'm sure you have something to add to the conversation."

Tony smiled. "And what conversation is that?" He asked grabbing a chair from the table next to them, sitting down at the end of the table of the booth and taking a sip of his drink.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

He coughed as the drink went down wrong. Clearing his throat he shook his head. "That's why you're here to talk about your ex?"

"Gibbs and Fornell can do it, why shouldn't we." Diane chuckled.

Stephanie glanced over at Tony and finally spoke. "You're probably as close to a fourth ex-wife as he has right now, might as well join in."

Tony laughed. "How drunk are you two?"

"You've probably spent more time with him then all his ex-wives put together." Diane smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"And what about ex-wife numbero Uno?"

Both women looked at each other and laughed.

Diane shrugged. "Think Cinnamon is in Vegas somewhere."

"Cinnamon?" Tony's eyebrows went up.

Stephanie nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Well use to be just her stage name but she had it legally changed."

Laughing again, Diane shook her head. "I still can't believe she can spell Cinnamon."

Tony's mouth fell open as he glanced back and forth between both women. "Cinnamon is a-"

"Stripper." Diane grinned. "Why do you think Gibbs never talks about her."

"We all know what head Gibbs was thinking with when he married her." Stephanie chuckled.

Falling back against the chair, Tony was shocked. Gibbs wasn't one to talk about his personal life and even less likely to talk about sex, but a stripper!

Diane patted Tony's shoulder. "Aaahhh I think we shattered poor Tony's God image he has of Gibbs."

"I don't have-"

"Yes you do." Stephanie agreed. "But then most young agents do, they just usually get over it after a few years." She cocked her head. "You never did though."

"And we know why that is." Diane gave Stephanie a knowing look.

"Oh yeah." Stephanie laughed.

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed. "What's that look about?"

"Tony, you can admit it. We understand." Diane glanced at Stephanie again then back at Tony. "We've both been there."

"Admit what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The way you come running when he looks your way, the looks you give him-" Diane patted his hand. "The way your breathing gets labored when he gets in your personal space."

Both women stared at Tony.

"OH NO!" Tony protested. "No, no. I am not-"

"Attracted to him, lusting after him?" Stephanie winked.

Tony laughed, shaking his head. "You two have no idea what you're talking about." The two women barely knew him, had only seen him with Gibbs a few brief moments.

"Please." Diane rolled her eyes. "The first think you wanted to know was how I "got" Gibbs."

Shaking his finger, Tony chuckled. "That was not because I wanted to-"

"Deny all you want, it was obvious the first time I saw you two together." Diane knew he wouldn't admit it that easily.

"Same here." Stephanie agreed. "I mean as much as you made a joke about it, you really gave, what was her name...Mann, a hell of a lot of jealous glares."

Tony was shaking his head the whole time Stephanie was talking. "You are so wro-"

"It's okay." Diane shrugged. "It's not as if you're the first man interested in Gibbs." She winked at Stephanie and saw the other woman's eyes go wide. "Not like Gibbs hasn't been down that road before."

Tony's eyes practically popped out of his head as he slumped down into the chair.

"I think he's disappointed." Stephanie smirked jumping in. "He thought he would be the first."

"They all wanna think that." Diane said, causing them both to laugh again. "Gibbs probably tells them all that to."

"Oh I'm sure." Stephanie did her best Gibbs impression. "There was just something about you, I had to have you. You're the first man I've wanted like that."

Again they were both laughing. Tony was still sitting there completely flabbergasted.

"He's just a man Tony." Diane sighed. "And like all men, most of the time he's led by little Gibbs...well not little, but you know what I mean."

"Nothing?" Stephanie looked at Tony then back at Diane. "I think we broke him."

"Still stuck on the fact Gibbs has been with men or thinking about that not little comment?" Diane asked, waving a hand in front of Tony's face.

Actually both thoughts were now embedded in his mind. Running his hands down his face, he took a deep breath trying to push the thoughts from his head.

"Just admit your interested and maybe we'll give you some pointers, at least pointers on getting him into bed." Stephanie took a quick sip of her drink. "Although I'm not sure if Gibbs goes for the same thing with men as he does with women."

"Hmm." Diane grinned. "Come on, we know there is always one thing that Gibbs _loves_, and I'm sure he doesn't care if it's coming from a man or a woman."

"Ahhh right." Stephanie wiggled her eyebrows. "But then don't all men want that?"

Tony rubbed his forehead. This conversation was completely out of control. What the hell had happen. He came over here expecting to chat for a few minutes and now...now Gibbs' ex-wives were telling him that Gibbs loved getting blow jobs. Well at least that is what he had assumed they were getting at.

"Yes Tony, a blow job." Diane shook her head, knowing what he was thinking.

If Gibbs even thought this conversation was taking place, Tony knew the head slap he'd receive would knock him into next year.

"Tony." Diane leaned towards him and gave a caring tender smile. "Whatever you say here at this table stays between the three of us."

Tony looked at her seriously for a moment and then roared with laughter. "Not sure I trust you."

"I'm not the mean spiteful bitch Jethro makes me out to be." Leaning back, she shrugged. "Plus I have no reason to be spiteful or bitchy with you."

Contemplating her words, Tony looked at his glass, spinning the amber liquid in small circles. "Hypothetically, if I was interested. What exactly do you think you could tell me?"

Diane and Stephanie glanced at each other and grinned.

"Hypothetically, there's a lot." It might as well have been an admission. Diane put her elbows on the table and her eyes narrowed. "First things first. Have you ever been with a man?"

Tony stared at his drink a moment longer, still unsure if he should trust the two women before him. Then he looked up and gave a small tip of his chin.

"Then it's easy." Diane shrugged.

"Start with what works." Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Once you've done that, he'll be ready for anything."

"Wait a minute." Tony held up both hands and looked at Stephanie as if she had sprouted another head. "You think I should just go over there and give him a blow job. Out of the blue, like it happens every day."

Both women nodded.

"Like he's not gonna stop me or question me?" Tony quickly added. "Hypothetically."

"Don't give him time to think about it or question you." Stephanie continued. "He likes when someone else takes control, contrary to what you'd think."

Diane quickly chimed in. "Walk in, tell him what you want, that you've wanted to do it for years, then just do it. Where ever you happen to be."

Tony chuckled. "Seriously?"

"After that." Diane paused. "Well you know what comes after that."

"And don't worry." Stephanie chewed at her bottom lip. "Jethro has amazing recovery time."

"Ummm absolutely." Diane sighed. "Just be prepared."

"For what?" Tony asked.

"Let's just say Jethro is..." Letting out a heavy breath, Diane spoke every word slowly. "Very well endowed."

Tony swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

Seeing the lust in Tony's eyes, Stephanie continued where Diane left off. "Once you have him revved up, it's all fast and furious from there."

Diane put up her finger. "Fast as in tempo. Jethro isn't a minute man."

"Isn't big on the foreplay and talking though."

"Who needs foreplay and talking with Jethro." Diane grinned. "The sex alone will leave you completely satisfied and utterly breathless."

"Okay, enough." Tony stood up the nervousness showing in his body language. "We shouldn't be talking about this and I should definitely go."

"Afraid Gibbs spidey sense is going off and he knows we're talking about him?" Stephanie snickered.

"Actually yes." Putting the chair back at the table, Tony forced a smile. "Ladies it's been...utterly strange and bizarre."

"Just remember what we told you." Diane smiled back as Tony turned and walked away. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared out the front door.

"You know we're going straight to hell for this right?" Stephanie laughed.

An evil grin spread across Diane's face. "What, it was just a little push."

"Push more like a shove over the edge of the cliff."

"Did you see his face when I was talking about how well endowed Jethro is?" Diane broke out laughing. "I thought I was going to have to wipe the drool off his chin."

"Do you think Tony will actually do what we suggested."

Diane rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's already on the way over there."

"You think Tony actually believed us that Jethro has been with a man?"

"Hook, line, and sinker." Diane smirked

"And what about Jethro?"

"What about him?" Diane shrugged.

"How's Mister heterosexual going to act when his Senior Field Agent tries to give him a blow job?"

"Remember that story I told you about that guy hitting on Jethro at that alternative bar we went to when we were married?"

Stephanie's brow furrow. "You said Jethro dislocated his shoulder."

"He did." Diane sighed smugly. "Since it's Tony he'll probably give him a hard head slap and a kick out the door."

"What if he doesn't?" Stephanie's eyebrow went up.

"Can you really imagine Jethro with another man?" Diane balked.

"God no!" Stephanie grimaced.

* * *

He circled the block for the sixth time, each time glancing at the dark house. Gibbs was probably in the basement, or more likely, at two am, asleep. Gibbs did sleep, even though most people didn't believe it. However, if need be, Gibbs could go days or weeks without sleep. Tony groaned as he started the seventh circle around the block. He'd left the bar and went home, sitting in his apartment for hours just trying to sift through the conversation he'd had with Diane and Stephanie. He still wasn't sure he believed any or all of it. He knew Diane and Gibbs had worked out some of their differences, not because Gibbs had really told him anything, but because he'd seen the railroad watch at the house and realized Diane must have given it back to him. So why would she lie about any of this? And Stephanie, well she and Gibbs had parted on good terms so. He blew out a deep breath. Even if it was all true, what made him think Gibbs would want him.

_Just go __home._ He told himself. This was ridiculous! Did he really want to do this because of something Gibbs' ex-wives told him? Truth was he wanted to tell Gibbs how he felt year ago. He wanted Gibbs, had been so close to telling Gibbs several times throughout their friendship, but he could never bring himself to say it.

Suddenly, he realized he had pulled into the driveway and was staring at the house. How the hell did that happen? He didn't even remember pulling in. Letting his head drop onto the steering wheel, he groaned. Was he seriously considering going in and just blatantly coming onto his boss? If he was lucky Gibbs would just head slap him and tell him to go home. Worst case scenario Gibbs would fire him or transfer him to Antarctica. Picking up his head, Tony's eyes went wide as a dim light came on in the house. Gibbs was in the kitchen, probably making coffee or refilling his cup.

As if possessed, Tony seemed to watch from outside his body as he climbed out of the car and made his way up to the porch. He paused at the door a moment, then slowly turned the knob and walked inside. Again, he paused when he reached the opening between the living room and kitchen.

Gibbs was leaning back against the corner where the two counters joined, cup of coffee in hand. He took a sip, looked at his watch, then up at Tony. "Late night at the bar?" Gibbs knew Tony's habits, if he didn't already have a date on a Friday night he went to the bar to find one. And earlier today he'd overheard Tony ask McGee if he wanted to be a wing man for him tonight.

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs took another long sip of the hot dark liquid. "Coffee?"

Another shake of his head.

Sighing, Gibbs put down his coffee and placed his hands on the counter on either side of his body. Then he waited, waited to see why Tony was here. When Tony showed up after two am on a Friday night there was a reason, it wasn't just a friendly visit.

Taking slow steady steps into the kitchen, Tony found himself standing before Gibbs. The older man was in a t-shirt and jeans, the smell of wood permeating his entire being. Gibbs looked at Tony, seemingly confused as to why Tony was standing so close and looking at him intently. Another step and Tony was mere inches from Gibbs' body. He placed his hands over Gibbs and laced their fingers together on the counter, then before Gibbs could react, he leaned forward placing his lips against Gibbs' ear. He took a ragged breath then whispered the words he had wanted to say for years.

"I want you." Tony felt Gibbs' body stiffen, but the older man didn't try to move.

Tony's eyes closed for a moment, then gently opened again. "I want to get on my knees and suck your cock, right here, right now."

Gibbs tried to pull his hands from Tony's only to have the younger man tighten his grip, crushing their hands together. "What the hell has gotten-"

"I wanna wrap my lips around the head of your cock...feel every inch slid down my throat." Tony sighed breathlessly. "Wanna taste you, all of you, make you come."

"You're drunk!" Gibbs snapped, that had to be the reason Tony was behaving this way. Half heartedly he struggled to pull his hands free from Tony's. This time, Tony's body pressed against his as his Senior Field Agent spoke again.

"No. I'm completely sober." Tony paused. "I've wanted you for years." He rubbed his groin against Gibbs creating a steady friction between them. That's when he heard Gibbs sharp intake of breath.

"Tony, you need to-"

"What, stop?" Tony's lips softly nibbled at the spot under Gibbs' ear. "Tell me you don't want me...don't want my mouth around your hard cock and I'll stop."

Gibbs' eyes closed as he squeezed Tony's hands. Why couldn't he just say that one word...stop.

When no reply came, Tony's lips returned to Gibbs' neck, this time licking and sucking at the flesh, then nipping at the other mans jugular feeling the rapid pulse against his teeth. There was so much Tony want to say, wanted to tell Gibbs, all the emotions and feelings that he had hidden for years, but now wasn't the time. This was about seduction, about finally having what he wanted, even if it was only for one night.

Still dumbfounded by what was happening, Gibbs merely stood there as Tony's lips found every sensitive spot on his neck and throat. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Tony had let go of his hands until he felt the fingers under his shirt clawing up his ribcage. Unwillingly, he moaned, his body shivering at the unfamiliar touch.

A breathless sigh escaped Tony's lips as he felt Gibbs' hard cock now rubbing against his own. Tony's hands drifted out of Gibbs' shirt and caressed down his thighs stopping on either side of Gibbs' cock. Drawing his body back slightly, he slipped a hand between them and gently squeezed Gibbs' cock through the heavy denim material. Oh the two women had definitely not lied about Gibbs being well endowed.

"So nice and hard for me." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Makes my mouth water."

Gibbs' eyes closed as he thrust into Tony's touch, his body starting to surrender to the overwhelming need for more.

Fumbling with the button on Gibbs' jeans, Tony finally worked it free and lazily drew the zipper down. He smiled at the deep groan that tore from Gibbs' lips. Then he shoved his hand down Gibbs' pants, into the boxers..

"Tony." The name came out as an animalist growl. Enjoying the amazing feeling of Tony's hand rubbing and stroking his cock, Gibbs didn't even notice that Tony's lips had left his neck and the younger man's body was no longer against his. Then he felt the tug on his jeans and his eyes shot open, then looked down to see Tony on his knees.

Taking his hand from Gibbs' jeans, he used both hands to tug the jeans and boxers down in one motion. Gibbs' cock jutted out, pointing directly at his mouth. Staring at Gibbs' dick, Tony bit at his bottom lip, then with a quick glance up into the steel blue eyes, he lick at the head of Gibbs' cock tasting the precum already pooled there.

"Shit." Gibbs groaned mesmerized at the sight of Tony licking his cock.

"Taste so good." Tony sighed. "I want more." Wrapping his lips around the head of Gibbs' cock, he sucked at it while his tongue danced across it.

The overwhelming need to touch Tony took over, Gibbs' hand combed through the chestnut hair as Tony continued his assault. "Feels so good...so good."

Tony's response was to take more of Gibbs' shaft into his mouth, stopping half way down.

Gibbs' head dropped back as his fingers knotted into Tony's hair. This had to be a dream. Gibbs thought to himself. He must have fallen asleep on the boat and was now deep in an erotic dream. Yet none of his dreams had ever felt this good. "Such a tease, just like I knew you would be."

The words echoed through Tony's mind. _Just like I knew you would be._ Gibbs had thought about this, about them together.

Gibbs moaned, fighting the urge to shove Tony the rest of the way down his cock. He didn't need to worry, as Tony impaled himself to the base. Gibbs' lungs suddenly burned as all the air was expelled out and he couldn't take a breath to refill them. His hand left Tony's head as he clutched at the counter for support. Okay Tony definitely did not have a gag reflex. He felt his knees shake as Tony bobbed over his cock, drawing up to the head then gliding all the way back down. He gripped the counter tighter, his knuckles turning white from the force.

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs tried everything possible to force his body to not give in to the release. Normally, control wasn't an issue, but this was Tony and the man seemed to know exactly what to do to drive him mad. He could already feel the pressure at the base of his spine starting to radiate through the rest of his body. Yanking one hand from the counter, he grabbed the back of Tony's head and shoved Tony down hard onto his cock.

"TONY!" Gibbs cried out as his entire body tensed and he came deep down Tony's throat. His head fell back as he rocked his hips up driving his cock even further into Tony's mouth. Finally releasing Tony's head, he grabbed the counter again as the tension left his body and his cock went limp. It took all his strength to prevent his body from crumbling to the floor as he slumped heavily against the counter.

"Fuck me."

Gibbs shivered when he heard the words whispered in his ear. Pulling up his pants, he had the zipper half way up when Tony grabbed his hands.

Shaking his head, Tony lead Gibbs out of the kitchen, into the living room and towards the stairs.

Stopping before they stepped out of the living room, Gibbs' hand latched onto the side of Tony's neck staring into the lust filled green eyes.

Tony smiled running his hands up Gibbs' chest. "Do you have what we need down here?"

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "Slow down, what's the rush?" He watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Tony, what the hell is going on?"

"Wanting you."

"Why now, why tonight?" There was a reason for this. A reason Tony had suddenly believed this was a line he could cross.

Tony shrugged. "Finally found the courage I needed."

Again, Gibbs was about to question if Tony was drunk, but he knew that wasn't the case. His gaze bore into Tony's eyes. "Something happened when you were out tonight?"

"No." Tony frantically shook his head. "Nothing."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, he let go of Tony and took a step back. The man was a terrible liar.

"Does it matter?" Tony sighed. "You obviously want me to."

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs shook his head. "It matters when you're lying about it."

"I just thought this is how you'd want it-" Tony tried to keep his voice calm. "Just me taking charge, not letting you think about it or having to talk about it."

A scowl fell over Gibbs' face. "Where would you get that idea?"

Tony bit at his lower lip. This was not how this night was suppose to go. No questions, no talking, just letting it happen, that was what Tony thought would happen.

"Who the hell did you talk to?" The boss tone firmly infused in Gibbs' voice. When he didn't receive an answer, he grabbed Tony's arm and jerked the younger man forward. "Who?"

His heart racing, Tony felt the fear course through him. He should have known Gibbs would figure out something was behind all this.

Gibbs cocked his head as he saw the fear in Tony's whole body. "You talked to one of my exes." He jerked Tony again. "Which one? Stephanie...please tell me it wasn't Diane?"

Taking a deep breath, Tony spoke as fast as he could. "I ran into them tonight at the bar I just wanted to say hi, I never expected them to start telling me about what you lik-" Suddenly Tony clamped his mouth shut.

Gibbs' hand fell from Tony's arm and his head dropped forward. After a moment he looked up, his eyes ablaze with anger. "You talked to Stephanie and Diane about what I like sexually?" Gibbs growled through clenched teeth. "Did it ever occur to you, two women that I divorced where not the people you should be talking to about that?"

"I left."

"After you had the conversation with them?" Gibbs couldn't believe this. "So this was all because they told you that you should give me a blow job and I'd cave to anything else you wanted."

Tony shook his head.

If it wasn't that then what had they said. Gibbs tried to imagine what the two women could have told Tony to get him to do this. It suddenly hit him. "Jesus Tony." Gibbs barked. "Are you that fucking gullible?"

"I-I wasn't sure." Tony stammered.

"You weren't sure?" Gibbs shook his head then squared his jaw and glared at Tony. "Then let me clear it up for you. I've never been with or had the desire to be with a man."

Tony felt the world crashing in around him, felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he saw the truth in Gibbs' eyes. His gaze fell to the floor, unable to look at the man he wanted so desperately only to hear Gibbs say he never wanted to be with a man.

"Until you."

Tony's eyes shot up and stared at Gibbs.

Gibbs let out a disappointed sigh. "But this isn't how I wanted it to happen."

Resting again the wall, Tony shook his head. "It was stupid, I know but- thinking you'd already been with-it just made it easier to believe maybe something could happen between us."

"Just something?" Gibbs shrugged. "Like a blow job in the kitchen and then a quick fuck?"

"Maybe." Tony sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

"And that's all you want?" Gibbs asked, taking a step towards Tony.

"It's better than nothing." Tony mumbled under his breath.

"So you'd rather have one quick fuck, than not have me at all?"

Sensing the presence before him, Tony lifted his head up and gazed into the steel blue eyes standing just inches from him. "Yes." Tony whispered. "Because I'm tired of this constant ache inside from wanting you so much."

Gibbs' body pressed closer to Tony, so close they almost touched. His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "And you think just once with me will take away the ache?"

"At least for a little while." The words came out breathless and needy.

Brushing his lips across Tony's ear, Gibbs' hand rested on Tony's hip. "And did sucking my cock, take the ache away?"

"No." Tony's hips rocked forward frustrated by even the small distance between them.

Silently, Gibbs drew out the rest with only a look.

"It made it worse." Still unsure as to where this line of questioning was leading, Tony's hands were balled into fists against the wall, afraid of touching Gibbs without knowing.

"Believe me." Gibbs leered down Tony's body. "If I fuck you, that ache won't go away, it will get worse."

Tony cocked his head, the arrogance in Gibbs' tone somehow breaking the trepidation Tony felt. He snickered. "Awfully cocky for a guy that doesn't have any experience with a man."

"It's not about experience." Finally letting his body make contact with Tony's, Gibbs' eyes fixed on the younger man."It's about learning what the other person likes, how they like to be touched." Gibbs paused as his fingers crawled around Tony's hip and brushed against the small of his back. "All those places on their body that drive them crazy, those erotic zones." He felt Tony's body quiver and smirked. "Like the small of your back."

Tony whimpered as Gibbs' touch sent electrical shocks through his entire body. "How did you-"

"Please." Gibbs feathered his fingers across the spot again and felt another shiver. "You shiver every time I barely touch you there, even through a jacket."

Wanting Gibbs to explore further, Tony arched forward bringing their bodies even closer together. Feeling Gibbs already hard cock pressing against him, Tony's hands finally unclenched and circled around Gibbs' waist clawing at the man's back. "Didn't realize you paid attention to how I react when you touch me."

"I pay attention to a lot of things." Understanding what Tony wanted, Gibbs' let both hands drift down and squeeze Tony's ass, crushing their cocks together.

Another whimper, as Tony's cock started to beg for release. Wasn't bad enough that Gibbs was arrogant and cocky, now Tony actually felt like he would come without Gibbs even touching his dick.

"But do you know what my favorite thing to learn about the person I'm with is?"

Tony shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Gibbs gaze danced back and forth between Tony's eyes and lips. "How they like to be kissed."

Moistening his dry lips, Tony waited with bated breath anticipating the first touch of Gibbs' lips to his.

Tony closed his eyes as Gibbs leaned in, but his eyes burst open when Gibbs' lips touched the side of his neck kissing up to his ear.

"And I'm positive I already know how you like to be kissed." Gibbs hungry voice echoed in Tony's ear. "You like to be kissed hard, with brutal force. You want your lips to burn and bruise so you still feel the ferociousness of the kiss hours later."

As if in answer, Tony's fingertips dug into Gibbs' back as if trying to rip Gibbs' shirt open to get closer.

Unceremoniously, Gibbs' lips suddenly crushed down on Tony's, one hand capturing the side of Tony's neck exerting control.

The kiss was a surreal combination of pleasure and pain. Brutally forceful, yet laced with a tender need. Tony willing surrendered allowing Gibbs to violently assault his lips, then part them to greedily feast from his mouth. It still wasn't enough as Gibbs' nipped and sucked at his bottom lip then captured both lips again, eagerly taking even more.

Tony's lungs felt like they were on fire, desperate for air, but he didn't care. He would gladly let the breath he took before this kiss be his last. Instead, he felt Gibbs' lips start to draw away, taking one last nip at his bottom lip.

Gibbs stared at Tony's face. The green eyes dilated to almost black, cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen. It was one of the most arousing sights Gibbs had ever seen and he wanted more.

Taking a few labored breaths, Tony saw the look in Gibbs' eyes and decided it was his turn. He captured Gibbs' lips and started pushing the older man towards the steps. Struggling to keep their bodies and lips connected, Tony maneuvered them up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once they had reached the side of the bed, Tony finally severed their connection grabbing the bottom of Gibbs sweat shirt and pushing it up his stomach.

Abruptly, Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist holding them still in mid air. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath trying to steady his bodies raging need.

Sensing the change, the fear gripped Tony again. Something was wrong. Gibbs had changed his mind.

Dropping down on the edge of the bed, Gibbs sighed and pulled Tony between his knees. "I need to know."

Tony's voice shook. "Know what?"

"That this really is about more than just sex."

There was a vulnerability in Gibbs' voice that Tony had never heard, a cross between worry, fear and

trepidation. Since this began in the kitchen, Gibbs had been evasive about how he really felt. Tony understood Gibbs wanted him, but he had no idea what was driving that emotion.

"You're scared?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not scared...concerned."

Tony's brow furrowed.

"I want you, but I can't-" The sentence went unfinished as Gibbs released a long slow breath.

Eyebrows raised, Tony smiled. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you in love with me?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gibbs wanted to answer, but held back, still concerned that for Tony this was just a quick fuck.

Taking Gibbs' hands, Tony placed them against his chest. "If I just wanted sex, I would have come onto you a long time ago." Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' cheek as he stared into the blue eyes.

The tension left Gibbs' body and his hands moved to the top button of Tony's shirt slowly starting to work their way down, undoing each button until he reached the last. Tony's shirt fell open reveling a sliver of Tony's chest. Slipping his hands under the fabric, Gibbs caressed up Tony's chest, brushing the shirt aside as he moved upward. He felt Tony's chest rise and fall, felt and heard the needy sighs and moans as he touched the younger man. Grazing his fingers over Tony's nipples, Gibbs heard the sharp intake of breath as Tony pressed into the touch. Gibbs' lips descended onto Tony's stomach, kissing and licking up until reaching Tony's left nipple. He took the already hard nub between his lips sucking gently as his hands slipped around Tony's back sweeping upward feeling the muscles contract under his touch.

Tony's knees shook as the pleasure shot through his entire body making his cock twitch. As Gibbs moved to his other nipple, he let his fingers comb through the hair at Gibbs' temple. Nothing had ever felt as good as Gibbs' touch, he'd craved it for so long that every slight movement caused his body to shiver.

Finally drawing back, Gibbs looked up at Tony, their eyes meeting. "I need you naked." Gibbs moaned as he tugged Tony's belt free, then released the button and unzipped them.

"Fair is fair." Tony said as he again pulled at Gibbs' sweat shirt, this time Gibbs allowing him to removed it.

Jerking Tony's pants down, Gibbs' eyes leered up the other man's now naked body. "Better than I even imagined." Grabbing Tony and tossing him down onto the bed.

Caught off guard, all Tony could do was watch as Gibbs slowly stalked up his naked body until they were face to face.

As he stared down into Tony's eyes, Gibbs' hand clawed up Tony's thigh to his ribcage. "You're naked in my bed." His eyes again leered down Tony's body, then back up and fixed on the green eyes. "You're mine now."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Possessive much?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Yes."

The predatory jealousy deep within those eyes made Tony's heart stop. He'd seen that look before, but never directed at him and it took his breath away. Tony jumped when he felt Gibbs' lips graze his ear.

Gibbs whispered. "And now that I have you I'm never letting you go."

He whimpered when he felt the kisses against his neck, the hands exploring his body, and he arched up into the man above him. Annoyed when he felt the fabric against his skin, Tony started to shoved the pants down Gibbs' hips eager for skin against skin. When they finally slipped over Gibbs' hips, the boxers followed.

Using his feet, Gibbs pushed the offending clothing off and onto the floor, then pressed his body down against Tony's.

Skin against skin, Tony suddenly remembered every fantasy he had every had about Gibbs, everything he wanted them to do to each other. His hands began to explore Gibbs' back, his mouth latching onto the crook between Gibbs' neck and shoulder, kissing and licking the flesh tasting the all too familiar scent of old spice and wood. He had always loved the smell but now tasting it, being so close, closer than he had ever been to it, was driving him mad with desire. He nipped at the flesh and when he heard Gibbs moan, he bit down.

The action caused Gibbs to thrust his cock down hard against Tony's. Although, he normally wasn't the type to want to leave marks on his lover or have his lover mark him, it just seemed necessary. They had both denied this for too long, wanted it, and now they both needed to stake their claim. Gibbs' fingers scratched up Tony's thigh, avoiding Tony's cock and causing the younger man to groan in frustration.

Drawing back, Gibbs grinned down at Tony. "Impatient much?"

Tony's eyes glared back at him with overwhelming need. "I think after all these years of wanting you, I've been patient enough."

Gibbs stared into the green eyes a moment then cocked his head. "True." As the word escaped his lips he raked his fingers up the underside of Tony's shaft feeling the body under him tremble, then fingertips dig into his ribs. "Better?"

"Bastard." Tony growled throwing his head back as Gibbs' hand caressed up his stomach and chest.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked before descending to Tony's throat and kissing downward.

Suddenly Gibbs' hands and lips were everywhere, kissing, licking, nipping, and touching every minute piece of Tony's body, everywhere except where Tony wanted to be touched. The increasingly demanding touch caused his body to ache and his skin to burn, it was as if his entire being was engulf in flames. When Gibbs' lips brushed against his inner thigh, Tony's hips arched up begging for more.

Gibbs response was to hold Tony's hips down with one hand as he continued his expedition over the body he had craved for years. He wanted to learn every piece of Tony's body, study how the man liked to be touch, all the spots that made Tony tremble and moan with desire. When his tongue licked at the base of Tony's cock, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he looked up.

"No." Tony sighed.

Gibbs' brow furrowed as he crawled up the man under him. A puzzled expression on his face.

"To close."

Still the puzzled look.

Tony's hand touched Gibbs' cheek. "I want you inside me when I come."

Giving a slight nod, Gibbs reached into the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Squeezing some into his hand, he laid the bottle next to him and leaned down capturing Tony's lips again.

Lost in the kiss, Tony clutched at Gibbs' back when he felt the lubed finger slip inside him. His tongue slithered into Gibbs' mouth tasting the faint hint of Bourbon and the strong bitterness of coffee. It lasted only briefly as Gibbs added a second finger. Tony's head fell back, pulling their lips apart as he moaned at the sensation.

Anal sex wasn't new to Gibbs, he'd had anal sex with a couple women, but none had seemed to enjoy the prep as much as Tony. "Feel good already?"

"Yes." Tony whimpered bucking and tightening around Gibbs' fingers.

"More?"

Tony nodded, then groaned as a third finger joined the first two.

Scissoring then thrusting into Tony, Gibbs progressively felt the tight ring of muscles open to him. His cock twitched, desperate to replace the fingers inside Tony.

"Please." Tony begged, his hands on Gibbs' face. "I need you."

Removing his fingers, Gibbs picked up the lube and rubbed some onto his cock, then pressed it against Tony's passage. Slowly, he pushed in stopping once the head breached the muscles. Gibbs' head dropped forward as he let himself become accustom to the tightness around him. Steadying himself, he inched forward and instantly felt the hands on his chest. He looked down at Tony with a worried expression.

Tony shook his head and touched Gibbs' cheek. "It's okay...just need a minute." It had been a long time since he'd been with a man and Gibbs was definitely more man than Tony had ever been with. Taking a couple deep breathes, he nodded.

Gently, Gibbs nudged forward, gradually allowing more of his cock to sink into Tony. Eventually, Tony's hands drifted from his chest, down his ribcage and settled on his hips. With only a few more inches to go, Gibbs leaned forward, his forehead resting against Tony's.

"You feel so good." Gibbs murmured, his hand brushing across Tony's stomach.

Tony smiled, a coy little smile before kissing Gibbs' jaw then brushing his lips against Gibbs' ear. "I can make it feel even better." He jerked Gibbs' hips forward burying the other man's cock all the way inside him, then tightened his sphincter.

Gibbs heard Tony gasp for air. His hands dropped to the bed on either side of Tony's body as the desire to come surged through his entire being and he struggled to hold on.

Rocking his hips, Tony helped his body grow accustom to the intrusion, the sting started to fade and quickly his body started to crave more.

"Stop!" Gibbs growled.

"Wanna come already." Tony snickered. It was the wrong reaction to have as Gibbs' jabbed forward, the head of his cock brushing Tony's prostate. Tony's hands clawed at Gibbs' hips. "JETHRO!"

"Who wants to come?" Having found his control, Gibbs drew his cock almost out then slowly inched back in.

Tony's eyes closed, his mouth dropped open as the pleasure coursed through his body. Over and over, Gibbs gently took him. Every movement, every caress, every brief word whispered by Gibbs was filled with love.

Trailing kisses across Tony's shoulder, Gibbs' found his way to Tony's throat nibbling up to the younger man's chin, sweeping a kiss across Tony's lips.

Frantically, Tony tried to hold on to the kiss wanting to deepen it, his hand grabbed the back of Gibbs' head trying to keep his lover there, but it didn't work.

Gibbs pulled Tony's hand away, locked their fingers together and slid their joined hands above Tony's head.

Squeezing Gibbs' hand, Tony let out a whimper. Gibbs tenderness surprised him, the sheer pleasure his lover took at the unhurried pace, merely enjoying the feel of their joined bodies.

Sliding his free hand under the small of Tony's back, Gibbs raised Tony's hips slightly, allowing him to delve deeper into the younger man. He felt another hard squeeze to his hand as Tony moaned with delight.

"Tell me?" Gibbs whispered, his lips almost touching Tony's mouth. "What you really want...what you need?"

"You." Tony brushed his lips against Gibbs. "Just you."

"You have me." Allowing their lips to finally touch, Gibbs groaned as Tony's tongue graze across his bottom lip. Pulling back, Gibbs looked down at Tony, his eyes ablaze with desire. "I love you Tony."

Then his lips were back on Tony's, his tongue slipping into Tony's mouth.

Suddenly Tony couldn't breathe. The words, the depth and conviction with which Gibbs spoke them, their bodies again fused at two points, the emotional and physical connection was overwhelming. Tony couldn't feel his heart beating. He ripped his lips from Gibbs, his eyes scrunched tightly closed as his free hand clutched at Gibbs' bicep. Fear had gripped him and wouldn't let go.

"Deep breath."

Tony heard the words against his ear as a hand gently caressed his cheek. Still, he couldn't make his lungs function.

"Tony."

The whisper of his name.

"Open your eyes."

Tony's eyes fluttered open locking onto steel blue.

"That's it." Gibbs continued to whisper.

As if the blue eyes were a shot of adrenaline, Tony gasped, taking in a desperate gulp of air.

Running his fingers through the hair at Tony's temple, Gibbs continued to gaze into the green eyes. Without warning, Tony's legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his butt. His cock thrust hard into Tony making him grunt.

"Please." Tony growled.

"No." Gibbs shook his head, using both hands to pry Tony's legs from his waist. Free from Tony's legs, Tony's hands instantly replaced his legs clawing at his hips furiously trying to force Gibbs' hips to move. "Stop." Gibbs barked, capturing Tony's wrists and shoving them above the man's head. Holding them their he stared down at Tony as again, he slowly started to move in and out.

Tony's entire body arched up off the bed aggressively demanding Gibbs give him what he wanted.

"Don't." Gibbs sighed, his mouth pressed against Tony's right ear.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered struggling against the older man's grasp.

"I want all of you."

The voice echoed through Tony's entire body and he slammed his eyes shut again.

"I love you Tony." Gibbs repeated.

Another whimper.

"I want to make love to you."

Tony's body trembled and involuntarily he shook his head.

"Look at me." The words were still spoken softly, in no way given as an order.

Gradually, Tony's eyes opened gasping when he saw the normally cool steel blue eyes were warm and soft, filled with love.

Although Tony had stopped struggling to free his wrist, the man's body was still tense.

"Do you trust me?"

A slow nod.

"Then believe what I said earlier, I'm never letting you go." Gibbs' grip on Tony's wrist loosened and when they stayed still, Gibbs released them completely. Little by little, Gibbs rocked his hips until he reached the same slow pace he'd been at before. Leaning in close, one hand tenderly touched Tony's hip, while the other cupped Tony's cheek, Gibbs' thumb caressing over Tony's lips.

Tony's first instinct was to greedily suck on the thumb and he did, the familiar fear taking control as he suck Gibbs' thumb in all the way. Again he tried to force Gibbs to speed up, thrusting his hips into each downward movement. A second later Gibbs was jerking his hand away and shaking his head.

"I thought you wanted more?" Gibbs let out an sigh, drawing back he let his cock leave Tony's body completely. Both men moaning at the loss of the connection.

"I do want more."

Gibbs dropped down on the bed next to Tony and rubbed his forehead. Only Tony could get him this aroused and annoyed. If it had been anyone else Gibbs would have already told them to get up, get dressed and get out.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tony's voice was shaking and soft.

"I wanna understand-" Gibbs paused staring up at the ceiling. "And I want you to let me in."

The bed shifted and Gibbs closed his eyes. A second later he felt the weight on his groin and the hands on his chest. Opening his eyes, he stared at Tony's face, the man now straddling his hips.

Taking a deep breath, Tony moistened his dry lips. "I didn't expect you to love me...like this."

"But I do."

"And even when I thought you might having feelings for me." Tony shook his head. "I never expected them to be so deep and for you to..." He searched for the right word, but only one word kept coming to mind. "Demand we make love."

Gibbs let out an annoyed chuckle. "So you want more, but I can't make love to you, I can only fuck you?"

"That's not what I mean." Tony groaned. This wasn't coming out right. "I just thought- we'd-"

Grabbing Tony by both sides of the face, he jerked the man down towards him. "You thought I'd just fuck you hard and fast, without any emotion behind it?"

Tony's green eyes looked away, staring at Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs let go of Tony's face. "Is that something else my exes told you?"

"No." Tony balked.

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head, knowing it was a lie. "When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that nothing those two told you is the truth." He glared at Tony. "You wanna know something open your mouth and ask me."

"Oh because you are mister talkative." Tony rolled his eyes, his words snarky.

"We're not at work or having a conversation in the basement." Gibbs snapped. "You're naked in my bed. Different circumstances, different rules, I'm different. Or don't you see that?"

"Yet your still demanding things from me!"

Gibbs let out an exasperated groan. "If you think wanting to make love to you, having you both physically and emotional connected to me, instead of just fucking you without anything behind it is demanding, then yes, I'm demanding." Setting his jaw, Gibbs snarled. "And I'll demand it every time we're together. That includes when I take you hard and fast or slow and easy. And I'll demand it no matter where I take you. Because I want all of you."

Tony had never given himself completely to someone emotionally, the fear of loss, of rejection always held him back. Once or twice he'd come close, but making love wasn't part of his vocabulary. Having sex was just what he did, it was easier than delving headlong into the emotional aspect and getting hurt in the process. But with Gibbs, the emotion had been there from the beginning, long before this night started, and he couldn't deny that. He couldn't and wouldn't let fear keep him from truly being loved by a man that knew him better than anyone. A good man, that had always had his six, had been there when everyone else had abandoned him. A man that would accepted him, flaws and all. A man that wanted nothing more than to love him as he should be loved.

"You're all I want, all I need." Some of the edge had left Gibbs' voice. "But I need _all _of you. I need you with me physically and emotionally."

Tony felt the fear lodge in his throat and he swallowed hard. "How can you be so sure?"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs admitted the truth to both himself and Tony. "Because all the fantasies and dreams I've had about you, don't end after we make love."

Tony's heart skipped a beat.

Letting his hands skim up Tony's chest, Gibbs' fingers brushed across Tony's nipples."In every one they end with us building a life together."

Raising up, Tony reached down and grabbed Gibbs still hard cock, pressing it between his cheeks against his opening. Then gently let himself glide down onto it hearing Gibbs grunt as his cock was engulfed in the warm tightness.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed his hands clutching Tony's hip

Leaning down, Tony captured Gibbs' lips in a brief chasted kiss. Peering down at Gibbs, "Make love to me." Tony whispered lifting up then slowly sliding back down Gibbs' cock . "Please."

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Gibbs' arms wrapped around Tony, holding the man in his lap as he started to rock his hips.

Tony whimpered as with each slight movement Gibbs' cock lightly grazed his prostate. His hands grasped at Gibbs' neck, his fingers playing with the fine hairs at the base of Gibbs' skull causing the older man to crush their bodies even closer together.

"You feel amazing...inside and out."

Rolling his hips in time with Gibbs, Tony let the fear slip away, knowing here, with Gibbs, was the most loved he had ever been. His fingers traveled up the nape of Gibbs' neck and combed through the soft silver hair on the back of his head.

"I've had so many dreams about this." In one fluid movement, Gibbs rolled Tony down onto the bed, their bodies still joined. Coming to his knees between Tony's legs, Gibbs created a slow steady pace back and forth into his lover.

The new position allowed Gibbs' cock to sink deeper and Tony's lips parted releasing a slow needful moan. Gibbs seized Tony's lips swallowing the sound as he fed from Tony's mouth.

Involuntarily, Tony's eyes closed as he yielded to the kiss. A kiss filled with emotion; need, desire, devotion and endless love. As passionate and rough as their first kiss had been, and as much as it was still burned in Tony's memory, this kiss was just as passionate. Yet it was so gentle and soft it made Tony's body shake and his fingers clutched at the bed sheet.

When Gibbs finally drew back, Tony's gaze immediately fixed on his, and Gibbs saw what he had wanted to see earlier...that emotional connection that had always existed between them but that Tony had tried to hide from.

Prying Tony's hand from the bed, Gibbs placed it on his chest, over his heart. "Feel that." Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"Only you can make my heart beat like that." Gibbs shook his head. "So erratic and uncontrollable."

"Jethro please." Tony begged. He was so close and he desperately wanted Gibbs to take him over the edge.

Pushing deep into Tony, Gibbs cock made contact with Tony's prostate and felt the trembling beneath him.

"God yes." Tony whimpered.

Gibbs' eyes focused on Tony's face as he reached down, his hand enveloping Tony's cock creating the same steady pace that he was using to make love to the younger man.

"Jethro." Tony hissed forcing his eyes to stay open, stay locked on the blue eyes above him.

"You're so close." Gibbs panted, dangerously close to the edge himself. "Your whole body's flushed, stomach muscles starting to contract, your cock twitching and tensing in my hand, your eyes dilated and about to close."

As he said it, Tony's eyes started to roll back in his head, his lids closed and he was panting for breath. .

Brushing their lips together, Gibbs stole a kiss just before Tony fell into the abyss.

Tony's mouth opened as he tried to cry out, but instead released a wordless scream. His body engulfed in a white heat. Brilliant patterns of shapes and colors exploded before his closed eyes. His heart thumped against his breast bone frantically trying to beat from his chest, his lungs ached and burned as they fought for air. Just as the world was about to go black, another surge of pleasure as the warm fluid filled him. His eyes opened barely a crack, just enough to see Gibbs. The older man's head thrown back as he came, then lost all strength and collapsed. Tony never felt the weight as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

Trying to roll over, he instantly felt the ache in his body then the strong arms wrapped protectively around him. He smiled as he settled against the form behind him. The hardness pressed against him made him bite his lower lip to keep from moaning. Grinding his ass back against the hard cock, he sighed when the arms tugged him closer. Then he felt the warm lips brush against his neck.

"Don't tempt me." Gibbs growled, his cock all too eager to make love again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um hum." Gibbs sighed.

"Did you really dream about us building a life together?" Tony still believed it was something said in the head of the moment.

"Um hum."

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms, surprised to find Gibbs' eyes closed. "All that talking last night and now all you can say is um hum?"

"Um hum."

Tony's eyes narrowed and he stared at Gibbs' closed eyes. Then saw the crooked smirk curl up on the right side of Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs let out a grunt as Tony punched him in the gut.

"Smart ass!" Tony balked.

Smacking Tony's ass, Gibbs opened his eyes.

"Did you really see us building a life together?" Tony asked again.

"Yeah."

Tony rolled his eyes at the one word answer, then rolled away from Gibbs.

"Hey!" Gibbs said grabbing Tony and drawing the squirming man back into his arms and against his chest. "Don't." He squeezed Tony hard against him, not allowing Tony to let the fear settle in again.

Eventually Tony stopped struggling and stayed still in Gibbs' arms.

Kissing his way up Tony's neck, Gibbs' whispered. "I wanna make love, fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms, every day for the rest of our lives."

A wide smile spread across Tony's face.

Gibbs' fingertips caressed across Tony's stomach. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." There was a breathlessness to Tony's word.

"I loved watching you come last night."

Tony shivered at the words against his neck. "I felt you come, saw your head thrown back."

"Felt so good to finally have you." The need was strong, the desire endless as Gibbs' commanded his hand to stay off of Tony's cock and instead play with the soft hairs above it.

"I've never made love like that." Tony's eyes closed the imagine replaying in his mind. "So connected, so slow, yet constantly feeling like I wanted to come."

"Nothing is as erotic as seeing the man you love give in like that." Gibbs kissed across Tony's shoulder.

Turning around to face Gibbs, Tony sighed and pouted. "Then it's only fair that I see you give in." His fingers gently ran up the inside of Gibbs' thigh.

"You said you saw me last night." Gibbs tried to keep his voice steady.

"Just for a fleeting moment." Tony's fingers briefly brush against Gibbs' balls and he smiled to himself when he heard the stifled moan.

"So what do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"You." Tony's hand engulfed Gibbs' cock slowly stroking over its length. "Like this."

"And do you think I'm going to stop you?" Gibbs thrust into Tony's hand. His own hand wandering down Tony's back and squeezing the younger man's ass.

Tony shook his head. "But I wanna hear you say it."

Gibbs' brushed his lips against Tony's. "Make me come."

Descending to Gibbs' throat, Tony's teeth gnawed at the soft flesh, his hand now working faster over Gibbs' shaft.

Giving in to the all consuming fire growing within him, Gibbs' eyes closed as he felt his heart start to beat as erratically and uncontrollably as it had last night. He was telling the truth when he put Tony's hand on his chest and told the man no one had ever effected him this way. Gibbs could control himself in almost any situation, including sex, but not with Tony. He realized a long time ago the unnerving affect the Italian could have on him with something as simple as a side way's glance, a brilliant smile, or a gut wrenching laugh. Still, even knowing he loved Tony, he didn't expect such an intense physical reaction. Yet here he was already wanting to come and knowing even after he did, he'd want more.

Tony listened to Gibbs sporadic breathing, saw the glazed over look in the older man's eyes and sighed. "What are you thinking?"

Gibbs tried to focus on Tony while the need started spreading through his body. His hand clutched at Tony's back, digging into the muscles. "That I'll always want more of you, that I'll never get enough."

"Come for me." Tony whispered.

Both hands now clawing at Tony's back, Gibbs' eyes closed and he tossed his head back releasing some wild animalistic cry as he came. His body completely spent, he melted down into the bed, oblivious to everything except the electrical pulses that continued to surge throughout his nervous system. Gradually, his overloaded system started to calm and he felt the warm cloth gently rubbing across his stomach and cock. A few seconds later, the weight of the body across his groin made him open his eyes and look up to see Tony straddling his hips like last night.

"You're right." Tony sighed. "Damn sexy seeing you come like that."

Reaching up, Gibbs seized the back of Tony's neck and dragged the younger man down aggressively feasting from Tony's all too eager mouth.

When Tony broke the kiss, he was grinning down at Gibbs.

"What's that about?" Gibbs sighed.

"There were two things your exes didn't lie about?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "And what's that?"

"How well endowed you are." Tony smirked as Gibbs shook his head. "And your amazing recovery time." To prove his point, Tony bounced gently on the hard cock under him.

Flipping Tony down onto the bed, Gibbs actually smiled as Tony laughed.

"Rule number one of this relationship." Gibbs glared down at Tony.

"And that would be?"

"Never, ever mention the exes before, during or after sex."

Again Tony laughed. "Then shouldn't it just be, never mention them period."

"No." Gibbs smirked. "Because like it or not, their advice actually helped get us here."

"Maybe I should thank them." Tony grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far." Gibbs balked.

"One last thing about the exes, and I promise not to bring it up again."

Gibbs let out a deep sigh as Tony's fingers played with the soft hair on Gibbs' chest.

"Did you really marry a stripper named Cinnamon?"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "No, actually her name was Ginger."

* * *

Walking into the office, the woman stopped when she saw the flowers on her desk. Picking out the card, Stephanie opened it and read the brief note. Her eyes popped, her mouth fell open and the card floated down onto the desk as it slipped from her hand. Afraid she might fall over, she dropped down into the chair. This had to be a joke.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell, she made her way to the front door. She smiled when she saw the young man standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Mrs. Diane Sterling?"

"Yes."

"Sign here please." The young man smiled back as he handed her a clip board.

She signed her name and he handed her the flowers retrieving the clipboard from her.

"Have a nice day." He turned to walk off the porch.

"Wait let me-"

"Don't worry tip was already taken care of."

Diane's brow furrowed, but she blew it off and walked back into the house flowers in tow. Stepping into the kitchen she sat the flowers down and took a deep breath. She smiled, it was just like Victor to send her flowers. That was one of the many things she loved about him. Finding the card in the sea of red, she opened it up and read the card.

_Thanks for the advice,_

_Soon to be husband number one_

Diane stared at the card then shook her head. "Son of a bitch!"


End file.
